Friendship is, as Lovers Do
by T-tawny
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been friends from the get go, but sometimes they (mostly Lucy) need a reminder that 'just friends' don't do that. A fic in which everyone and their cat try and get the two to admit their feelings. Alternative title would be: Two Steps Forward, One Step Back; The Emotional Tango
1. Chapter 1 - Cancelling Plans

**Chapter 1 – Cancelling Plans**

**_A/N This fic will update every other day (eg. 28th, 30th, 1st, and so on)  
_**

**_Welcome to my first multichapter, forgive any flaws, but enjoy the ride._**

**_Onwards!_**

* * *

The guild was busy and bustling as usual, the ever present din only a few decibels louder than normal.

Lucy put this to the fact that there were many more wizards in the Hall than usual on account of the heat outside. The guild, after all, has a nicely stocked bar, pool and a load of useful ice wizards. Lucy's eyes surveyed the hall from her nice, dark and cool corner only slightly bored.

Her gaze landed on Gray, the ice wizard was one of the few shanghaied into becoming a cool box and ice machine.

Juvia on account of her being Juvia, hovered close to him and sprayed anyone getting too handsy. (Of course, no one was complaining because "Hey! Free shower" with the added benefit that the water was blissfully cold due to Gray being right there.)

Lucy shook her head laughed to herself at Gray's expression (managing to take a quick picture with a magic lacrima) before moving onto the rest the hall; Mira was in a swimsuit still serving drinks of course, while Erza was practicing only a slight misuse of her magic and was using her Heaven's Wheel Swords as some sort of giant, make-shift fan. It was surprisingly very effective.

Levy and Gajeel (always the two of them now thought Lucy her face inadvertently slipping into a shit-eating grin) were standing near the request board, well Levy was standing, Gajeel was leaning on her head, presumably searching for a job that was manageable in the heat.

Wendy and Carla were off walking around Magnolia with a visiting Chelia, which Lucy thought was super cute.

Finally letting her thoughts fall to the other, notably absent guild member, Lucy bit back a sigh. Natsu had already made plans to spend the day with Romeo and Happy, she presumed it was some sort of brotherly bonding, because Natsu was just like that, and she LIKED that about him. _But still. He could have invited me._

Frowning at her own sulky thoughts the sigh managed to escape, and Lucy nursed her drink.

* * *

Elsewhere near a quiet riverbend Natsu was feeling off.

He was enjoying spending time with Romeo, he was thrilled in fact! The kid was humorous, and was becoming a damn good fire mage.

But, he missed Lucy; and was second guessing his not bringing her, but he had thought it was justified.

Firstly, they were fishing. Lucy didn't like fishing he wasn't going to make her sit there bored.

Secondly, he had said to Romeo it was going to be just the three of them (after all he hadn't forgotten the years _1? 7? 8?_ they missed together) and lastly, he thought he needed to give her some space.

Gajeel had pointed out that he was getting a bit close -well Gajeel had actually said "Ya should give 'er some space or she'll get sick of yer mug. Gihi" Currently unbeknownst to Natsu, Gajeel was just trying to say that he should give Lucy some space to sort her own feelings and ease up on swathing her in his own- and he was right, Natsu didn't quite get why he felt so desperate to be close to Lucy, he just did.

_Stupid Gajeel._

* * *

Gajeel, at that exact same moment frowned as a chill ran down his back.

He made a mental note to talk to Natsu again because the boy was a dumbass, and really needed some help on the whole 'romance and being a dragon slayer' front.

* * *

Romeo let out a breath and turned from the serious look on Natsu's face to focus on Happy.

"He wants Lucy here, doesn't he?"

"Yup" Happy nodded a fish held carefully in his paws.

"Ah, damnit. One day he's going to repay me" _Just call me wingman. _Romeo pushed himself to his feet, he didn't resent it or anything, he just wished Natsu took a second to think before running in, whether that be agreeing to hang-out or battle.

Romeo poked Natsu on the shoulder.

"Hey Romeo! Catch anything?!" Natsu came back to earthland beaming.

"Not yet. You?" Romeo cocked his head to the side, and watched the smile on Natsu's face slip a little. He wasn't offended, he knew why.

Natsu scratched the back of his neck "Uh, haha no."

"Maybe it's too hot?" Romeo was going to give Natsu as many opportunities it took to get him to head back to the guild of his own volition.

"Romeo, Romeo, Romeo. They are in water, don't be like Gray" Natsu laughed, _take that fridge face!_

Romeo changed tack. "I wonder if everyone else is enjoying the day like we are?" Hook.

"Nah, no way, you and I aren't there!"

"That's true, bet Gray's being used as a cooler" Line

"Pfft, yeah idiot. Hope Lucy is getting blackmail for me…"

"Oh, I heard Sorcerer's Weekly is doing a special about the guild in summer, wonder if Lucy is gonna wear that new swimsuit Cana helped her choose...? I hear they are going to take loads of photos" Sinker.

"…"

"..." Romeo waited and Happy munched.

"Hey, uh Romeo? Mind if I cancel the rest of the day?"

"Nah, go ahead Natsu but I'm stealing Happy" Romeo felt a little smug.

Knowing the other fire mage for years had its perks; Romeo knew Natsu's jealous-rebellious streak would rear its head at the idea of the tabloid taking smarmy pictures of Lucy, possibly unknowingly going off previous. Not that it was even going to there, but whatever; his dad taught him how to lie for a reason.

Natsu bailed.

Happy looked up at Romeo "He liiiikes her"

"Yep."

Happy and Romeo turned back to the lake in companionable silence.

* * *

Back at the guild, Lucy was heading towards the pool where Levy and Gajeel had temporarily given up on job hunting, time to show off this new swimsuit and stop sulking!

Gathering her bravery, _darn you Cana this is so skimpy,_ Lucy was just about to pull her t-shirt off before something, or someone barrelled into her laughing madly and plunging them both into the pool, clothes and all.

"NATSU! MY CLOTHES!"

"Don't worry Lucy you will dry off!" Natsu pulled rubber ring over and hooking his arm over to dip in the middle he grinned over the flowery plastic at her.

"Moron. Why are you here?!" Lucy asked, hooking her arms over too with a smile slipping unknowingly onto her face.

"Cancelled plans, Lucy!" Natsu's megawatt smile beamed at her and Lucy felt the stress leave her body.

"...Really? Okay then, now water fight me." Lucy accepted that Natsu was a mystery.

"Come at me Lucy!" Natsu, it seemed, had totally forgotten that Sorcerer's Weekly was meant to be there.

The pool became a warzone, and almost every wizard in the guild was dumbfounded that these two insisted they were only friends; just watching them was cavity inducing.

_I really needed to talk to Natsu_ Gajeel thought as he dunked the fire breathing moron.

* * *

"**Friendship is grounded in a feeling that you know exactly who will be there for you when you need something, no matter what or when." -Simon Sinek**

**PS. This fic _is_ complete so updates _are_ assured.**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2 - Call

**Chapter 2 – Call In the Middle of the Night**

Hello again! Here's the next as promised!

* * *

Days later and Magnolia was in the throes of the largest thunder/lightning storm since x791, which honestly could be expected with the amount of humidity that had been building up. But that fact didn't make sleep come to Lucy any easier.

She liked storms as much as the next person, but something about this one set her on edge. Whether it was memories it dredged up _(alone; new place, crashing thunder, where are you Natsu)_, or something else, Lucy simply couldn't sleep.

Flipping onto her side, the creak of bed springs only just heard beneath the crashing of thunder, Lucy gazed out the window, watching lightning flash and rivers of water run down the glass. She clenched her fists tightly and groaned, annoyed at herself. She was an adult for crying out loud.

Flipping to her other side for the nth time, Lucy eyed her miniature communications lacrima on the bedside table.

Biting her lip, she grabbed the device and brought up her contacts (how Natsu hadn't managed to break his yet was quite frankly beyond her, but Warren was smart.)

Scrolling through she dithered. It was late, she shouldn't bother anyone, but just a message couldn't hurt? No, wait what if it wakes them?

Natsu's name glowed out at her. She hovered above his name for a few seconds before locking the lacrimal with a sound of irritation.

The rain fell, and more thunder crashed.

Suddenly the device in her limp hand buzzed and Lucy jumped squinting at the screen.

_Natsu?_

She answered.

"Yo Lucy! Awake?" Natsu sounded too happy for the time of night, not that she was complaining.

"Obviously. Why did you call?!"

"To talk, duh"

"But it's late!"

"Yeah. And?"

Lucy had no response, and she felt the smug smile on Natsu's face. "Oh, shut up"

On the other end of the line Natsu _was _smiling to himself. He wasn't a total idiot. He knew Lucy would be feeling down, the emotional wounds he caused hadn't healed and he was going to be fixing them for the rest of his life.

Swaying in his hammock he happily listened to Lucy as she discussed her new book, as they joked about their guild mates and reminisced. He felt his heart skip as they made plans for the future together, always together.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke to the imprint of the lacrima on her cheek; a massive red rectangle stamped onto her skin.

She and Natsu had chatted for hours, inanely, seriously, happily, and sadly. She didn't know when she fell asleep only that she must have and that it was sound.

Stretching with a satisfied hum, Lucy headed into her bathroom, slapping her cheeks as she walked in an attempt to speed up the imprint removal.

* * *

Natsu, on the other-hand woke with a start and accidentally flung his lacrima from its resting place on his face to the floor with a hearty thunk.

"Natsuu, whyy?" Happy moaned pitifully from where he sat rubbing his head glaring at the device.

"Oh sorry Happy!" _Not the floor then._ Natsu scooped Happy into his arms and flung the lacrima onto his hammock "How about we go to Lucy's for breakfast?"

Happy hmmed, pretending to think "Okay! But Natsu…" Happy held his nose, "You need to shower."

Natsu ducked his head, and sniffed. "Ugh. Right. I'll be fast"

"Okay!" Winging his way out of Natsu's arms, Happy went about packing his backpack remembering to put Natsu's lacrima in because he definitely couldn't be trusted with it.

* * *

Lucy emerged from the fog of steam feeling human once more, and headed out of her bathroom.

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu waved cheerfully

"AHH! Natsu!" Lucy's hand went to her chest.

"Shall I do the bacon?"

"Wha- Ah, yeah" Lucy was nonplussed, her arm dropping, it wasn't often that Natsu offered to cook; _even though he could. Meanie_.

"Lushy? Fish?" Happy floated over, and sat on Lucy head.

"In the fridge Happy, as always" Lucy patted him as he keenly flew off, and went to put her clothes on; Natsu had left the bloody window open.

Natsu stood at the counter, flipping the bacon and giving Happy a running commentary of what he was doing chef style.

He only stopped when the heavenly scent of cooked food drew Lucy in mid hairstyle. "That smells amazing."

"I know" Natsu posed dramatically, spatula in hand.

"Smug ass." Lucy shook her head only to pause at Natsu's apron. "What… Are you wearing?"

Proudly displayed on the material was the words 'Hot Stuff' written in flame font above Natsu's own printed face.

"Max." Was Natsu's simple answer as he waggled his brows. Lucy's laughter was loud and ugly, but oh so beautiful (_Huh, where did that thought come from?)_ as she wheezed from her seat.

Happy observed the two silently, he knew well enough not to tease them right now but made a mental note to tell everyone at the guild. What? A cat has to have hobbies, and he as a bet.

* * *

Breakfast was fast as always with Natsu and Happy in the kitchen, so they were heading to the guild early.

The air smelled fresh, and the oppressive heat was gone so Lucy was basking in the lovely morning light as they wandered down the streets.

Natsu and Happy walked just behind the happy blonde chatting quietly.

Happy noticed Natsu's eyes watching Lucy often but using his superior judgement stored it away as more details for the guild's betting pool.

"YO!" Natsu flung the doors of the guild open and strode in "Gajeel! Fight me!"

Lucy face palmed behind him and hurried over to Levy "Every morning Levy. Every morning!"

"I know Lu, I know" The two women watched as Gajeel blocked a sandal to the face only to miss a second sandal to his knees.

"Men."

"Men." Levy agreed, sliding Lucy the second drink.

Gajeel flung Natsu across the hall away from the girls. "Natsu! I need to talk to ya" he stated, tone heavier than the clomp of his boots as he headed towards Natsu's upside-down body.

"Eh, why?"

"Fuckin idiot" Gajeel muttered, pulling Natsu further away.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Natsu grumbled as he was dropped unceremoniously onto a chair.

"Why?"

"Because, moron. You are a Dragon Slayer."

"No shit."

_Fuck me, this is going to be awkward_ Gajeel thought with a sigh. "I wanna punch you so much-"

"YOU WANNA GO?"

"-_no_, look Salamander we are part dragon. Dragons are possessive, loyal, and all that-"

"Sooo?"

"Quit interrupting me idiot! -which can affect the people we like." Gajeel felt a headache forming. "Ya know when I told ya to give bunny-girl space? Yeah well forget that."

"Wuh?"

"'Cause that would be bad at this point. Ya might go crazy." Natsu frowned at this, various memories coming unbidden into his head. "This is 'cause the dragon in you wants to hoard 'er but the human part of ya don't so you gotta stay close until she claims ya"

"..." Natsu thought deeply.

Suddenly, and in the way of everything that Natsu does, explosively he realised that he loved Lucy. Romantically (growing up with Erza who was a secret romance novel fan helped this realisation).

Unfettered by the societal norms of propriety Natsu simply accepted it.

"..." Gajeel waited.

"... Not the other way 'round?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Wait. That's it?" Gajeel cocked a brow and blinked. _That was easy,_ he then made a mental note to change his bet.

"Yep" Natsu ran off back towards Lucy, only to be pulled into a fight with Gray.

Gajeel stayed sat for a second before laughing to himself "Gihi, shoulda known it be bunny-girl that'd be the problem"

* * *

Later that day, with Lucy, Natsu and Wendy off and out of the guild; they were helping stall owners who's stands had fallen in the storm.

Happy had managed to spill all of the latest juicy beans so the betting faction of the guild was in a flurry.

"This is killing me Cana, killing me. I have already lost so much money" Mira moaned

"Heh heh, that's 'cause you are way to optimistic" Cana stated, flipping a tarot card.

Mira cried louder.

"Juvia is not changing her bet, she hopes love-rival becomes very happy with Natsu"

"Lucy isn't a love rival" Gray stated quietly before saying louder "That flame brained idiot can't tell friendship from romance if it punched him across a room"

"And Lu says they are just friends still. I'm not changing my bet"

Gajeel grinned (creeping out anyone too close), Gray had no idea how wrong he was since Gajeel himself had already done said punching and rested an elbow on Levy's head, "I'm changin' mine..." Many pairs of eyes landed on him. "...And I ain't sharin' my reasons"

Groans and swears met his statement, and Gajeel felt so proud of himself. Until he met the burning eyes of Erza who demanded an answer.

"Gajeel. Share."

"Hmm, nah." The idea of money won over fear.

And thus the 6th fight of the day broke out.

* * *

**"Time is money in the shipping business." - Ander Crenshaw**

**(I am taking this quote. And using it. Heh heh 'Shipping')**


	3. Chapter 3 - Stand Around

**Chapter 3 – Stand Around**

**(Well done for getting this far!) This was one of my fave chaters to write!  
**

* * *

Another mission down and another docked reward due to the charred walls, frozen glass, slashed furniture and all-round damage to the buildings.

The long walk back to the hotel was mostly quiet because they were exhausted. It wasn't necessarily a difficult mission, but it was very, very annoying. Who releases hundreds of magic rats on a town for no reason? The poor exceeds were asleep in their friend's arms (or head in Happy's case) because evidently a cat's a cat, wings or no.

Erza had responsibly divvied up their remaining reward according to least damage caused, so Lucy's share just managed to cover the rest of her rent. _Although_, she thought, _they really did need to find more effective methods of fighting and fetching_.

Drawn out of her musings by the hearty clang of Erza's armour and the sudden cessation of Natsu and Gray's argument, Lucy shared a cringe with Wendy. _Oof._

"So Wendy, you still saving up?"

"Yes! I'm hoping to save up for a nice apartment like yours one day."

"Ah, you are so responsible Wendy. I'm so proud of you" Lucy patted Wendy's head even though Wendy was growing like a bean sprout and was only a few inches from being the same height as the blonde.

It was nice talking to Wendy, she was sweet and didn't tease her mercilessly. And she was more than willing to answer Lucy's dragon slayer questions, apparently Gajeel had more than one soft spot and told Wendy lots. What Lucy didn't realise is that Wendy also had a stake in the guild bet, so was keeping back some of the more unique aspects of their magic.

"Lucy! Wendy!" Erza called over the the restarted argument. "We are close to the hotel but we have to hurry"

The two girls realised they had fallen behind and hurried a little faster, in the darkening light.

Lucy ended up near Natsu who crouched so she could take Happy from his head. Lucy cradle the blue cat gently.

"I prefer him when he's asleep"

"Nah, you don't" Natsu straightened, and laughed at the soft look on Lucy's face.

"Well, I'm never telling him that."

"Weirdo"

Gray took the opportunity to grill Wendy for any details Lucy may have let slip. He wasn't concerned about his love life, but Natsu's? The ammunition was too good to ignore.

"Wendy," he whispered "did Lucy tell you anything?"

Erza, ever the guardian joined in. "Yes, Wendy, please share."

"Sorry Erza, Gray. Nothing new, but she is getting more curious about our type of magic?"

Erza and Gray nodded, this was more important the Wendy realised. Lucy was digging for info, whether she acknowledged it or not.

* * *

Finally stumbling through the hotel doors the group slumped on the counter.

"Three twin rooms please" Erza took charge.

"Sorry sirs, madams. There are only two rooms available; a family room and a double"

They all turned to look at each other. Natsu being Natsu insisted on being with Lucy, Erza was adamant that this would be improper so Wendy should be with Lucy, Gray just didn't want to be bunking with both Natsu and Erza (it's not like Lucy would actually mind) and Lucy's face was bright red as she agreed loudly with Erza.

Wendy, tired and devious, snuck past the older mages and took matters into her own hands.

"We will take those rooms please."

The man looked at the bickering group "And who will share the double?"

"The pink and blonde one." Her clear voice left no room for argument.

Shrugging, and accepting that these people were obviously raving he got the keys ready.

Wendy, taking her key from the now tired looking receptionist, (they had that effect on people) she noted that the keys were the new magic security keys, non-transferable and enchanted specifically when they touched skin. Nodding to herself, she went around and silently handed the keys to their respective owners who accepted them without question, mid argument as they were.

Pleased that she had completed her mission she headed up to the family room aiming directly for bed.

The adults stopped suddenly when they noticed Wendy was gone, and they all had room keys.

"Haha nice one Wendy!" Natsu made a promise to himself to thank the sky dragon slayer properly.

Gray started to laugh. Erza stammered.

Lucy looked at her room number, then to Natsu's, then to his happy face and went redder than a rip tomato "Wendy?!"

The receptionist looked up and interjected before another fight broke out. "They are security keys"

"Oh my Gods" Lucy mumbled as she robotically walked to her, no _their _room. She was just thankful that Happy wasn't awake and adding to the flame that was her face.

Erza turned a glare to Natsu, "You better be a gentleman."

"It's Luce." He replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, what does that mean? Natsu? NATSU!?" Gone. Erza shook her head. "Come on Gray"

The ice mage was still laughing and all he could do was nod. _Well played Wendy!_

* * *

The hotel room was clean, nicely decorated and cozy. The only problem, _well not so much probl- Bad Lucy!,_ was the bed. The only bed.

She sat on the edge _(left hand side, always)_ her leg bouncing up and down with nervous energy, her gaze focused on the door.

Her eyes flicked towards Happy quickly, the little shit was still asleep atop the pillows;_ her side!_

The door banged open.

"Yo Lucy! Mind if I shower?!" Natsu dropped his bag and started off towards the small adjoined shower room, but paused near the bed. "Lucy? Hellooo?"

The waving hand in front of her face draw Lucy from her thoughts, "Wha- Uh- No. I mean, go ahead"

Natsu cocked a brow, a tiny frown on his lips "Lucy? You okay?" He honestly didn't think it would make her the spaced out, they frequently bed share.

"Yeah, just- yeah!" Lucy waved him off smiling slightly. _Didn't he understand that this felt different? No, Natsu doesn't think like that, he has confidence in spades._

"A'right"

* * *

In the shower Natsu thought hard. He was in love with her, and wanted to be close. Not an issue. The issue was how Lucy felt; now, he knew she liked his presence and was comfortable with him normally. So the problem is with the setting?

Natsu thought back to Erza's old romance books, and to the many overheard conversations in the guild.

_Ah!_ A sudden thought struck Natsu as the temperature of the shower suddenly plummeted. _It's a hotel. Hotel beds._

_Damn._

Natsu understood, sort of (why people placed special feelings on some places was confusing, feelings are for the time and people, not the place) and made up his mind to act extra normal, _whatever that was._

Lucy, on the other hand was still freaking out. Realistically she knew it was Natsu, her safe space, her best friend, but on an emotional level she was scared of the implications.

Natsu emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and another on his shoulders. "Forgot these" He pulled clothes from his bag on the floor and waggled them in Lucy's direction.

Lucy's brain had stopped working though. Her mental self stood stock still like someone who's been told they won the lottery. Shock.

The image of Natsu in a towel with his wet hair swept across his face causing the drips to run in rivulets down his face, abs, arms and back. He was beautiful.

Sure, she had seen him wet. She had seen him naked. She had seen him in hotels. But never all three at once.

Her tongue touched her lips, a breath escaping her.

Natsu felt a little smug. He has been having to deal with how breath-taking she was for ages.

He enjoyed the feeling a few seconds longer before trying to bring Lucy back.

"Luce? Lucy? Oi Lucy?"

"YES?!" Lucy straightened like a soldier. Try to shove inappropriate thoughts away. _Wait was that laughter in his tone? Bastard._

"There's no more hot water, sorry!" Natsu turned back to the bathroom, his neck burning from the focus of Lucy's eyes back on him. _Ha!_

_Double bastard_, thought Lucy. _First he saunters out here like that, laughs, and then tells me he used all the hot water? Triple bastard._

Except, Lucy realised, she didn't mind any of it. Friends don't think the admittedly filthy things she just thought. But, she really didn't want to delve too far into what she was feeling, yet deep, deep down she knew.

She loved the hot-headed idiot.

(Wendy woke to several stressed messages on her lacrima from Lucy demanding an explanation; Wendy claimed 'accident!' And 'exhaustion!')

* * *

**"I like ungroomed men. The relaxed look. I don't like fussy guys. Just shower and use deodorant." - Caroline Winberg**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hide The Chemistry

**Chapter 4 – Hide the Chemistry**

* * *

The road to romance is filled with long periods where a temporary balanced has been reached. Also known as 'no development'.

This meant it was two months after the incident in the hotel (now known to Lucy as 'The Incident') when another dynamic shift occurred.

Lucy had been taking slightly more care in how she approached her friendship with Natsu. She couldn't, and didn't want to change much only, the casual affection for her no longer felt casual, _it felt warm_.  
_He can't know, he can't feel the same. What am I doing? He WAS NOT flirting. Or he would have done it again right? _

Natsu, didn't know what to think of this new version of their dynamic. It wasn't awkward, just different. He had tried using his body once and look where it left him. _It worked for Cana with no bad reactions, why not me!_

He refused to ask anyone in the guild for advice, Gajeel twice was more than enough. So he was stuck waiting for Lucy's head to catch up with her body (you can't hide much from someone with a good nose and great hearing) He also refused to do anything more that made Lucy uncomfortable.

The good news about this turn of events was that he finally understood Gajeel's first point: Leaving Lucy to sort her own feelings may have prevented this strangeness. _Damn me for being so amazingly handsome. And impulsive._

The bad news; Gajeel was also right on his second point, trying to give Lucy space now was pissing him off, he felt itchy and annoyed everytime she left his sight. _Stupid dragons._

* * *

Lucy finished her outfit with a pair of pink (salmon) flame earrings and nodded to herself in the mirror. She looked cute! _And no, the flames didn't remind her of Natsu. Be quiet Mira_

There was a party at the guild in celebration of the engagement of Gajeel and Levy, which no one was surprised about. Except for how long it took. She looked at the clock on her communications lacrima, still time for some make-up.

Lucy didn't think herself stupid, but she realised she was acting stupid. This was Natsu, and it's not like everyone knows her thoughts, she can surely think about Natsu that way with no harm! _But, what if they can tell? _

_Yet, Natsu must have known how he looked right? He isn't that dense._

Lucy had been stuck with hamster wheel thoughts (round and round they went) ever since The Incident. She was terrified of overstepping some invisible barrier and lose her most precious relationship. (She had no idea that in Natsu's brain, the barrier was so far behind him it was a dot)

She fixed her make-up smudges, and left her apartment, the door clicking shut lightly.

Lucy had a game plan. She was going to force herself being as chill as possible. She had let her lust runaway with herself for a while, but refused to change her relationship with him anymore.

The walk to the guild was quiet, Natsu had told her that he had been threatened, violently, to actually make an effort so he would see her at the guild

* * *

Natsu tugged at his tie. He felt itchy again. "Hey Happy? How's it look?"

Happy, dutiful, dedicated and a troll looked him up and down "Lucy will like it. Like she liiikes you fufufu"

"Yeah, well. I'm still waitin' on the Lucy front"

Happy stopped straightening (or actually unstraightening due to the paws) Natsu's tie. "Natsuuuu why didn't you tell me you knew you liked Lucy? BIG MEANIE!" The cat disappeared, tears flying dramatically from his eyes.

"Oh whoops." _Shit how did I forget to tell Happy? _Natsu ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Happy! I'm sorry!" But the exceed was long gone.

Puffing his hair out of his eyes annoyed at himself, Natsu made his way around his memorabilia, he enjoyed the looks Lucy was giving him. But it just never felt enough, and then he felt guilty whenever she looked away a shamed blush on her cheeks. _Why did no one warn him romance took a long ass time?_

He was not patient by nature, but he was trying dammit.

The door to his house weathered the irritated slamming like a champ, as Natsu shoved his suited body through to head towards the guild.

* * *

Happy landed at the guild, still slightly upset at Natsu.

Of course the cat understood, sort of, his father-figure may be the brightest flame on the candle but not _the brightest. _So it made sense that Natsu didn't want to talk about his inner feelings when he probably couldn't figure a way to deal with them without hurting Lucy. But still.

Ever the trooper Happy shook off his upset and drawing a fish from his bag to present to Carla later he focused on the idea that he could actually win the betting pool.

Romeo, insightful, and a surprisingly good investigator managed to pry the info from Happy and mentally clapped himself on the back. He was going to take credit for the change.  
(Gajeel would not approve if he knew,)

* * *

The party was already underway by the time Natsu got there (he had taken the longer scenic route to try and stop being annoyed.)

His eyes naturally landed on Lucy first who looked lovely, a shining smile on her face as she chatted happily to Levy.

"Gihi. You got moon eyes Salamander"

"Oh fuck!" Natsu jumped and turned a glare on Gajeel "Shut up metal face"

"Made any progress?"

"... No." Natsu brushed down his already slightly grubby shirt (forest + clothing = dirt)

"Bunny-girl?" Gajeel was just pouring salt on his wounds tonight.

"Yeah."

"Geh, she's a writer right? So she's pro'bly overthinking it" Gajeel aimed for a comforting tone, there was only so long someone could stand watching the pining.

"I know she is! It's so frustrating." Natsu made his way through the throngs of wizards to the bar.

"Big word Natsu"

Natsu stopped and stared at Gray "Gray?! What did you hear, how could you hear? Shut your face."

"What's frustrating? And you walked right past me."

"None of yer business popsicle" Gajeel grunted, protecting his interests.

"Oh ho ho?" Gray sensed gossip. Sadly for Gray, his tone pissed Natsu off.

So in the nature of Natsu, Gray was sent flying.

"Why's he so interested. Stupid princess."

Gajeel patted Natsu on the back as they finally reached the bar.

"I got one tip for ya Salamander. Just be yerself" Gajeel felt soppy saying that but he was engaged man, emotional maturity was necessary.

"Gotcha." _Righto, _Natsu knew well enough to follow the slightly older man's advice even though it pissed him off. "Congrats by the way, ya metal freak."

Gajeel gave one more violent pat on the back and disappeared off to Levy's side.

Natsu had swigged at least three whiskeys by the time Lucy found him.

"Hey Natsu! I didn't see you come in"

"Yo Lucy, nice earrings."

Lucy went red and slapped her hands to the jewellery. "Ah, thank you. They actually remind me of you" _Why did I admit that?! _

"Yeah?" Natsu felt a smile coming to his face, _progress! Awesome everything is great._

"Y-yeah. So, um, would you like to dance?" _I want..._ Apparently Lucy had more alcohol than she thought.

"Only because it's you Luce, but ya know I can't dance well"

"I know!" Lucy was radiant as she lead him to the dance space.

* * *

Almost everyone who knew the two watched as Lucy twirled Natsu through different dances. Their laughter being heard over the rabble.

Lucy thought she was hiding her affection well as they danced like idiots but to everyone and their mother, the chemistry between the two was obvious.

Gajeel, leaning on his fiancé, was surprised that someone as smart as bunny-girl (and everyone else) couldn't see the adoring look in Natsu's gaze. Gajeel chalked it up to the blind assumption that Natsu was just romantically dense (he was, mostly, but no one could deny instinct.)

He kissed Levy's head.

Natsu, with his heart held in his arms decided he would try and be patient for Lucy, she was too important not to be. With this confirmation firmly in place he ignored the whispered gossip and span Lucy with a dramatic flare.

Somewhere in Lucy's head as she was pressed against his chest another emotional wall tumbled.

* * *

**I see dance being used as communication between body and soul, to express what it too deep to find for words. - Ruth St. Denis**


	5. Chapter 5 - Long Way Home

**Chapter 5 – Take the Long Way Home**

**(I just noticed that my writing style is... inconsistent!)**

* * *

Juvia cornered Natsu the next morning.

"Natsu. Juvia would like to talk to you please."

"Uh sure." Natsu followed after Juvia, curious.

Juvia was on a mission, she recognised the look in Natsu's eyes last night. She had seen it in the mirror for years.

They sat by the side of the pool, quiet on the account of the cool weather.

"So what's up Juvia? Gray pissing you off? I can punch him for ya if you want."

"Natsu must not touch Gray!" Juvia leveled a stern stare at the fire mage. "No, Juvia wants to talk about Love Rival"

Natsu blinked, "Lucy?"

"Yes." Juvia turned her body towards Natsu. "Juvia thinks Lucy is like her precious Gray."

"She's not like that chilly idiot" Offense coloured Natsu's tone.

"Calm down Natsu, Juvia only means that Lucy won't let herself feel" Juvia gestured her hand in the direction of the guild.

"Eugh I know, you're right. Juvia? How do you deal with it?"

"Juvia is happy when Gray is near her, and Juvia understands that she loves Gray how he is"

"It's hard."

Juvia nodded. "Natsu does know why Love Rival is like this, yes?"

Natsu went silent, and Juvia waited.

"Yeah. It was my fault wasn't it. That year I left her."

Juvia smiled sadly at the sadness on Natsu's face. "Not only that but yes, you hurt her. Lucy was alone, we all left her too but Natsu, Juvia knows the most pain comes from those you love."

They lapsed into companionable quiet. Juvia, wanted Love Rival to be happy, and she had to make sure Natsu understood.

"Juvia knows Lucy will come around though. If Natsu ever wants to feel sad you can talk to Juvia."

Natsu looked at the occasionally wacky water mage "Thanks Juvia, it's nice to be able to talk to someone who gets it."

Juvia stood, "Natsu, Juvia honestly feels that Love Rival only needs a little more time"

Natsu watched, thankful as Juvia headed back into the guild. Feeling itchy again _damn it, _he headed towards Lucy's voice as she and Happy called for him.

Not one to linger too long on frustrating thoughts (if he were he would have gone mad months ago) he calmed his heart once more and was 'himself'; they had a mission to go on.

* * *

"Heya Luce, Hap! Ready to go?"

"Natsu!" came the combined cheery reply.

Draping his arm around Lucy's shoulders, the itchy feeling in his chest disappearing, _she smells nice today, _Natsu relished in the blush creeping up Lucy's face, he could practically see her thinking about The Incident, _everytime, Luce, everytime. _

Lucy shook him off, "Let's go!" she grabbed Happy from the air with one hand and with her other she gripped Natsu's. They headed off, on their admittedly simple job: herding magic creatures and finding/returning some stolen goods.

_Fuck off Gray, I can do relaxed somtimes. _Natsu let Lucy lead him.

* * *

Lucy, surprising even herself chose the longest route through Magnolia's forest for the way back from their successful mission.

Her reasoning was simple; it was beautiful, it was just the three of them, and she could grill him without anyone knowing. Not that she acknowledged why she wanted to grill him.

However, her thought processes were slightly slower than usual; Natsu was topless _stupid bad guy, stupid Natsu, stupid hotel._

"Hey Lucyyy! Why are we going this way?" _Don't ask questions Happy! _

"I heard there was a delay on the way we took earlier" Lucy was a terrible liar.

Natsu and Happy shared a look.

"Okay then" Happy said dubious, landing on Natsu's head.

Natsu laughed, "This is a pretty way Lucy, no trains!"

"Hahaha yep!" _Damn it Lucy. You had been doing so well stop eyeing him up, all because he looks lovely in the sunset doesn't mean you should stare at your friend like that. _

They walked quietly for a bit, "Natsu, what were you talking to Juvia about?"

"Huh? Oh, not much really. I offered to punch Gray"

Lucy nodded, of course he did. "Liar,"

Natsu felt sweat run down his neck, _what I can't tell her yet! _

"You can dance better than you said! I almost fell for you!"

"Erza forced me to learn, it was horrible Lucy. Horrible." _Fell for him? Hell yeah so close, Lucy is a terrible interrogator._

Lucy laughed "Aw! Poor Natsu!" _Did he just dodge her? She wanted… Something._

Natsu feeling devious, raised his arms above his head and flexed slightly (careful not to jostle Happy who was watching the two intently)

Lucy walked into a tree.

"Pfft! Lucy! You okay?!"

She clutched her nose, "I'm fine!" _Bastard. _

The sun slipped lower in the sky, she tried a different tactic. She was digging for a connection.

"I admit, The Incident threw me for a loop, I thought you looked very sexy"

Natsu choked on his tongue; _she said it?!_

Happy was shocked, and slipped off the pink man's head.

Lucy was smug. _Take that. _She knew he did it on purpose!

"I, uh, - oh Gods - thank you?!" Natsu was dumbfounded, he wasn't expecting that.

"Yep!" Lucy skipped off leaving Natsu to stare after her.

"Lucy! Luucy! Explain!"

Ahead, Lucy tried to think on why he would do that.

Only she still couldn't imagine the possibility that Natsu fancied her, nor could she actually admit to herself why she was so invested.

* * *

They had stopped and made camp; apparently the route was much longer than previously thought.

Natsu watched Lucy from where he leaned against a tree, acting as a lookout.

She sat by the fire glow listening intently to something Happy was saying, and he had to turn away when he felt his heart pound at determined expression in her eyes, obviously Happy was roping her into some scheme.

This love feeling was something alright.

"Damn" Natsu turned his eyes to the stars, unable to look anymore lit in gold as she was by _his_ fire.

Lucy and Happy were discussing Happy's new plan to woo Carla. Realistically Lucy believed the Happy was out of luck, but the romantic in her was adamant that she try.

"Lucy, please can you ask Wendy what Carla would actually like as a gift? I have accepted that fish is no." Happy sounded so defeated Lucy wanted to squeeze him. So she did.

"Don't worry Happy! We will get her answer once and for all!"

"Wahh Lucy, thank youu! But you're squishing me."

Lucy let the poor cat go.

Happy turned back to sneak a glance at Natsu, and caught the heart struck look at the guy's face. "Hey Lucy? What would you do if Natsu liked you?"

Lucy felt her neck crack with the speed of her turning to the exceed. "What?"

"Oh nothing, ufufufu" Happy had done his solemn duty as a best friend.

"Cat, I swear you better explain-!"

"Nope" Happy ran to Natsu, leaving Lucy stood wide-eyed at the fire, and hid behind him.

"Hey Hap. Annoy Lucy again?"

"I admit nothing."

"Sure bud." Natsu patted the cat's soft blue head, watching as Lucy fumed, her face bright red. "... and thanks"

Happy smiled.

* * *

**"Pave your on path and be fearless" - Adam Draper**


	6. Chapter 6 - Almost Say

**Chapter 6 – Almost Say  
**

**What's up peoples? Here is the penultimate!**

* * *

The guild betting pool was at a standstill with all important players now hoarding any new information about the two. Juvia had a direct line to Natsu, Gajeel saw more than anyone thought, and Happy saw the two more than anyone.

Most surprisingly to everyone involved was that Erza, Gray and Wendy hadn't had more to say on the pair; this was only because they couldn't see the forest for the trees and were simply too close to the duo to notice the changes.

Well, that and their missions together had been a little sparse recently.

* * *

Two uneventful days later, found Natsu, Happy and Lucy in a village East of Magnolia.

While it was great as the original trio _it's just been them a lot recently_, Lucy missed their other team members. But she understood that they were all growing up and that meant change:

Erza was off meeting Crime Sorciere, Gray was on a date-mission with Juvia and Wendy wanted to try her hand at mission without anyone older than her.

This left the three of them alone on a mission which was currently in the process of not going well. Lucy, had no clue that Natsu and Juvia were partially responsible.

Lucy was currently a victim to this botched mission, dark wizards evidently become terribly uncooperative when they aren't joined in one dark endeavour.

Getting tied up in a dingy room however, did wonders for self reflection. She was currently situated in a dusty mansion captured for some reason she can't even remember, and she was bored.

_Here we are Lucy, you walked right into that one. Great going! _She sighed.

_I was too distracted. Natsu, the moron has been on my mind. _She started thinking about Natsu again. She was almost ashamed at how predictable she was being, not that it stopped her.

_So if I take what Happy said as something other than teasing, that would imply that I haven't been over thinking Natsu's affection. _

_But if it was just teasing, I have been now overthinking it worse._

Lucy looked around the room again. No change. She went back to her thoughts.

_So could this mean I can actually tell him? "I looove you!" No that's dumb._

"_Natsu, please date me" Nope- too needy. _

"_Is it true that you like me?" Nah I sound like I don't trust him. _

The sounds of distant fighting reached her ears. _Yay!_

"_Natsu, I'm in love with you" ooh nice! _

"_It's always more fun when we are together Natsu. I love you" Perfect. _Lucy, ever the author imagined standing below the infamous rainbow sakura, holding his face with her hands as they gazed into each other's eyes.

_Eugh. Come on Natsu (or Virgo, or Loke,) what's the hold up?_

Lucy wiggled in the chair, uncomfortable. She resumed daydreaming.

* * *

Virgo, Loke and Natsu were currently mid battle trying to quash the seeming hundreds of dark mages that seemed to appear from midair.

"So Lucy's fine?!"

"Relax Natsu, she's just bored!" Loke punched another mage. _And pining._

"So you can feel that?" Kick, spin, swear, kick again.

"Princess is allowing us to feel her, so we can relay how she is. Please remain calm Natsu" Five mages disappeared into the ground.

"Great. HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE?" He just wanted Lucy.

* * *

_I luuuurve you Natsuu! Ah, I'm such an idiot._

Natsu burst into the room engulfed in flames "Lucy!"

"Oh hey Natsu, did you know I love-" Everything stopped, the flames went out. "Wait, no."

"She liikes—" Happy squawked as Natsu yanked him out of the air, hand on his maw.

_Don't say it out loud, have I been out of it that long? Hey Virgo, please open the ground beneath my feet. _Lucy felt nervous sweat break out on her hands.

Lucy tried again, thankfully in her panic she missed the blue cat saying anything, "Hey Natsu! Thank you! I absolutely hate the decor of this place"

Natsu hid his grin behind his arm faking a sneeze.

Happy dangled by his own backpack in Natsu's other hand, pout firmly in place.

Natsu decided to take mercy on the blonde - for now. "I'm glad you are okay Luce."

"Bless you, now help me out!"

Loke, bless him, before returning to the spirit realm had given her a friendly clap on the back, which would have been nice if it didn't feel the tiniest but patronising.

Virgo on the other hand, simply foisted some sort of package into Lucy's arms and said in her enigmatic way; "Punishment, Princess?" before disappearing.

"Uh, okay then?"

* * *

After the spirits left the trio rounded up the dark wizards (Lucy made sure to stand on the hand of the guy who tied up) and lead them to the local authorities, they had actually managed to collect the full payment this time!

However Lucy's mood was still grey, she was pissed.

Firstly, she walked into a trap, and was then Freaking Left There!

Secondly, she just blurted out a semi-confession in the lamest way possible.

And thirdly she felt guilty. Because, her friendship to Natsu was the most important thing to her, and her stupid heart had to go fall in love with (she now knew why it was called falling; it comes at you fast.)

This culminated into making the journey back hell for Lucy, she crunched a twig viciously beneath her boot, and shift Virgo's heavy gift in her arms.

Natsu and Happy wandered/flew behind the pissy blonde.

"Happy, sorry for holding your backpack like that back there." Natsu glanced askance at Happy, the corners of his mouth turned down.

Happy stayed quiet for a second, "It's okay Natsu, I forgive you" Happy felt very mature.

"Cheers little buddy!"

Suddenly a loud shouted swear came from Lucy up ahead.

Natsu and Happy shared a look before rushing to her side.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Happy fluttered near Lucy's face, eyes wide.

"Who do I gotta punch?!" Natsu held his fists up, and scented the air.

"Oh ha hahaha. Nothing, no one, I'm fine" _Virgo what the hell?!_

"Huh?" Happy looked at Natsu who had his head cocked staring at Lucy.

Lucy felt her face flame. "Seriously! I'm fine" _I just need to talk to Virgo. _She stomped off, leaving something in the dirt.

Natsu eyed the package curiously, but not that curious, before catching up to Lucy. "Ya sure?!"

Happy lingered behind and inspected the equipment inside the bag; _Leather handcuffs, whips, and boots? Why would this make Lucy scream? Weirdo. _

"Hey! Wait for me! MEANIES!"

In the spirit realm Virgo and Loki high-fived.

* * *

**"Everything starts as somebody's daydream" - Larry Niven**

_**My apologies, as this is the shortest chapter in the whole fic. This is very difficult.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Conversations

**Chapter 7 – Conversations**

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed (Genuinely, I am honoured and suprised!)  
**

**_Have you ever notied that in real life most conversation don't really lead anywhere, but in fiction every conversation has meaning? That threw me for a few days._  
**

**ANYWAY, as the title implies this chapter is dialogue heavy, and also the longest one.  
**

* * *

That evening in her apartment, Lucy was pacing. She had basically told him that she loved him. _Oh Gods. He must have noticed. He noticed right? Is our friendship going to be ruined?_

Lucy paced faster.

One can blame the slowness of Lucy's fact acceptance on the fact that her childhood was a cold place, (_and she was alone so alone)_ and no matter how many years go by, you can never erase those feelings entirely.

To take her mind off her circular thoughts she summoned Virgo. Words were to be had.

* * *

In his hut Natsu was happy. Okay, sure, Lucy had disappeared from his side as soon as she saw her apartment but that was just a minor Lucy-ism, no biggie. _Yeah sure, no biggie._

He was smiling because Lucy had slipped up, he heard it, and deep inside of him something growled contentedly. _Finally. _

He had no worries, _no worries at all! _these past few months they had (mostly) still been the same as always even though he was in love with her. Nothing was awkward, well to his eyes. _Why did people think that happened anyway?_

Lucy was amazing, whether she was annoyed, flustered, happy or flirty, nothing made Natsu happier than her just being there, fighting and living by his side, so obviously nothing was awkward.  
Natsu was kinda enjoying this introspection thing and as much as Gray pissed him off about it he did know about romance and thinking.

He was just, more of a 'do now, think later' kinda guy.

Natsu picked up his communications lacrima _gah these stupid buttons! Oh hey, new crack _and sent a message to Juvia, sharing this new development. He trusted the water mage implicitly since their poolside discussion.

_**-Yo Juvia! Lucy sed tht she loved me, bt she seemd uncomfy what wuld u do?-**_

_**-Don't worry Natsu. Juvia would wait, but Juvia has a different idea for Natsu so he doesn't have to wait as long.**_

_**-k. Thnks J.**_

* * *

Erza and Gray sat near each other in the quieting guild, discussing their respective days.

"So Gray. How did your date with Juvia go?" Erza, ever the big sister cared about Gray and his idiosyncrasies.

"For the love of-! It wasn't a date! It was a mission." Gray pouted.

"I'm sure Juvia disagrees."

"Well, Juvia is... " Gray floundered "Juvia is, you know"

"In love with you?" Erza smiled

"... Yeah." Contemplative, friendly silence flowed between the two.

"Excuse Juvia but she would like to talk to you both"

Gray went pale, and then red, jumping at Juvia's sudden appearance "Juvia! Hey." _What did she hear?!_

"Of course Juvia, take a seat" Erza gestured to the empty space beside her.

"Juvia would first like to ask if Gray would talk to Lucy about Lucy's relationship with Natsu."

"What?" Erza and Gray leaned towards the water mage.

Juvia smiled a secret smile, "Juvia doesn't want to gossip, but she does feel that Love Rival is having trouble expressing herself"

Gray nodded slowly, "What about the Idiot?" _Isn't Natsu the problem?_

"Juvia thinks that Erza should talk to Natsu. Because while Gray is perfect, he likes to argue with Natsu and Juvia thinks Natsu needs his sister"

Erza examined the water mage, then considered what she was suggesting. _Ah, Gray and Lucy are quite similar. And I have known Natsu since we were children, like siblings._

"Okay Juvia."

"What like that?!" Gray was confused, "I mean sure! But their relationship can't be at that stage already? I mean we would have seen it right?"

"Juvia thinks that everyone underestimates Natsu" With those parting words the enigmatic mage headed towards the bar.

"Well Gray. Shall we go?" Erza gestured to the door.

"Uh. Sure."

* * *

At the bar, Juvia watched them go she then turned to the betting pool's ringleader.

"Mr Laxus, Juvia thinks the betting pool should allow for no more changes"

"...Why?"

"Because Juvia believes that some may have an unfair advantage."

"Fine" Laxus grunted, he didn't question the water mage. He knew better, he did however question as to when he got so invested in the dumbass pyromaniac's love life.

* * *

Gray headed to Lucy's apartment kinda confused as to how he ended up in this situation. _What the hell am I meant to say? Do? Gods damn it. _

All too soon he reached the celestial wizard's door, he knocked.

"COMING!"

The door opened and a red faced Lucy stood there, "Oh Gray! Hi."

Gray tilted his head to look behind her and noticed Virgo standing off to the side with a smile on her face.

"Was I, uh, disturbing something?"

"No no! I just needed a few… words, with Virgo" Lucy ushered Gray in.

Going off Lucy's face and tone Gray presumed it was more yelling at, than 'words' but whatever.

Virgo vanished in a puff of sparkles smile still in place.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure Gray?" Lucy flopped onto the sofa, signalling Gray to do the same on the chair opposite.

_Fuck. What do I say? _"Juvia sent me."

"Juvia? As in, our Juvia?"

"Yeah."

Lucy looked confused "Why?"

_Why did I agree to this?! _"Uh. Something about 'expressing yourself'?"

Lucy went red.

"O-oh?"

_Interesting… _"Yeah. And I'm the best person to talk to apparently."

Lucy stayed quiet.

"I mean if you don't wanna talk about that shit it's fine, more than fine in fact! Want a drink?" _Why did I agree to this? _Gray started to stand.

"Uh no thank you"

Gray sat again and waited.

"I told Natsu - Or, well I almost told Natsu I… loved… him" Lucy's voice trailed off to a mumble.

_Whoa shit! _"Ah. Do I have to punch him?"

"NO! Gray shh." Lucy's palm slapped her face "I mean. What do I do? He seemed fine, maybe he didn't notice? Nah he noticed. Maybe he just thought I meant in friendship."

Gray just sat and let Lucy talk at him.

"I can't, what if he leaves again Gray? I'm not… I can't deal with this? What if everything is ruined?"

"Lucy."

"I know I'm over thinking this it's Natsu, for crying out loud, but-"

"-Lucy!" Gray had to get her to stop she was rambling.

"What!?" Lucy's head raised from her hands, glaring.

"Calm down. Look, I get it."

"I know…"

"If I know Natsu, which I do; the idiot, he is honest as hell. Which means for you, that if he didn't like ya, you would see it."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. Also, he definitely loves you in some sort of way, why do think there's a betting pool on you two?"

"You think so?!" Lucy smiled a shaky smile "Wait. 'Betting pool?'"

_Ah damn. _"Yeah Natsu for sure feels something, so just tell him how you feel, and if you ain't ready, tell him. If he's anything like Juvia, he will understand." Gray felt dumb. He hated talking about feelings, and he was desperate to cover his slip up.

"Okay… No! Gray" Lucy growled his name "Don't avoid my question!"

_Timetogo! _"Glad I could help Lucy, bye!"

Gray ran, he didn't want to contend with a pissed off Lucy; her kicks hurt.

Lucy stayed sitting, and thought carefully; Gray may not talk much. But when he does it is useful; _he also understands how I feel._

* * *

Gray felt like an idiot. He hardly said anything, and he felt seriously unhelpful. He groaned and started to head home _I'm so bad at this._

"Gray."

"Wha, oh Juvia?! Where did you...?"

"Gray probably did better than he thinks."

"How did you-?" Gray choked a little, _c__an she read minds?_

"Juvia knows Gray well. Would he be happy if Juvia walked him home?" Juvia smiled gently.

Gray paused, and Juvia waited.

"Sure, I would. Really like that." Helping someone out with their love life did wonders for your own apparently.

"Thank you, Gray"

The two walked side by side, the sky darkening slowly and they were peaceful.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the same time, Erza knocked on Natsu's window.

"Wuh?" Erza watched Natsu wake through the filthy window, and saw him look around like small creature.

"Here Natsu, may I come in?"

"IT WAS GRAY'S FAULT!"

"What was Gray's- No, I'm not here to accuse you of anything Natsu!" Erza sighed, and went to the door, regardless of the lack of permission. "I'm coming in."

Natsu was stood to attention in the middle of the room. "Hey Erza!"

"Natsu. Where is Happy?"

"Having a 'spa evening' something about stress...? Not that I have any idea what could be stressing him out. So, what's up?"

_It must be quite stressful to deal with Natsu and Lucy all the time. Poor Happy._

"Ah. I came to ask about Lucy." Erza gingerly sat herself on the first clear surface she saw. _This is an absolute pigsty. I'll have to get him to clean later._

"Lucy? What's up with Lucy? Is she okay?"

"Nothing Natsu, she is fine. I meant to say, your-" Erza coughed "-relationship with Lucy"

"Huh? Oh. Did Juvia talk to you?"

"Yes, she sent Gray to Lucy."

Natsu nodded, a serious look on his face "Makes sense."

_Yes it does, you have become very… insightful Natsu. _"I'm here to make sure you are okay, I believe Juvia was worried about you, but she felt it was better coming from me."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Happy even, Luce said she loved me"

"But?" _L-love? Calm Erza, calm._

"But, she seemed kinda sad? I don't wanna make her sad."

"Natsu. Focus on how happy it makes you, if you go on worrying and hesitating, you can never know" Erza smiled sadly as she recalled her own flaws. "Also, this is not like you. Stop over thinking it." Erza clapped her armoured hand on Natsu's shoulder "Sleep on it, then do what you do best tomorrow"

"Aren't you going to say more?" Natsu scratched his nose

Erza picked her way back over the collection, "It isn't necessary. Bye Natsu" The door clicked shut.

"Wait, Erza! What do I do best- aaand she's gone." Natsu placed his hands on his hips and huffed, _might as well, it is getting late. Ow, my shoulder…_

* * *

A fair distance away from Natsu's house, Erza was slumped against a tree. _Love? Ah, it must be nice. You have grown Natsu. _

Erza was exhausted, emotionally, mentally she ran her gauntlet down her face. _I wonder if my advice is any good? It's not like I have... Experience _

"Erza?"

Erza straightened so fast the tree creaked. "Jellal?!"

"Hi" Jellal ruffled his hair, awkward.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked, her tone was curious.

"We were passing through, I thought to, um, check in on Natsu"

"Oh. He's fine. Lucy told him she was in uh, love with him"

"Really?!" Jellal turned in the direction of Natsu's House "How did that go?"

"Surprisingly easy. On Natsu's side, Lucy is less.."

"Emotionally aggressive?" Jellal smiled.

"Yeah"

There was a silence, heavy with all the things left unsaid.

"Jellal"  
"Erza"

"You first"

"No no, please."

Erza took a breath, "Jellal, would you like to have dinner with me?" _Time to take my own advice, don't overthink it. _

Jellal went red, "I was actually about to ask you the same"

Erza felt her heart stutter, "Ehem. Good. Next week okay?"

"More than"

Matching shy smiles graced their faces, and the world kept turning.

Later that week Jellal got himself a communications lacrima allowing himself that one small piece of freedom, _for Erza_.

* * *

The sun rose, perky, chipper and highly annoying to one sleep deprived celestial mage as it stabbed directly into her eyes,

She had spent most of the night over-thinking Gray's advice, and it didn't even help anything.

Except, it did help her clarify her feelings, which only made her worry more.

_Eugh. Why am I like this?_ Lucy heaved herself out of bed and stomped into her bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Natsu on the other-hand woke swiftly, and energetically practically bouncing out of his hammock.

"Yo! Happy!"

"Hey Natsu, you were asleep when I came home."

"Erza came by. How was your spa?" Natsu shuffled around his house searching for some clean clothes.

"Explains it. I managed to get Carla to come!"

"Yes! Nice one Hap!" Natsu high fived the cat, and having had finally found some clothing, disappeared into the shower.

Happy waited patiently for Natsu to finish, he had heard rumors that today was the day Natsu and Lucy got together.  
Well he didn't so much as hear rumors, but more like he had come back sooner than he implied and overheard Erza.

Natsu, emerged smelling like... pine trees?

"Natsu, you smell different"

"Is it bad!?" Natsu took a great whiff of his body, and coughed. _Strong!_

Happy sniffed "Not bad. Different. "

"I'm taking that as a good thing. Gotta be nice for Lucy, see Hap."

"Oh? Fufufu you liiike her!" Happy fluttered around Natsu's head.

"Yeah, duh"

Happy muffled his laughter with his paws. "So what's the plan Natsu?"

"Well," Natsu flapped his scarf free of dust "Erza said to do what I do best. But I dunno what I do best, fight? She wants me to fight Lucy?" Natsu held up two identical pairs of trousers, deliberating.

"No! Natsu! Don't fight Lucy! I think Erza means not overthinking, go in head first!" Happy pointed to the pair on the left.

Natsu nodded and pulled on the trousers "Ohh, right."

The duo stood (or floated) in silence for a second.

"Well, Natsu? Go!" Happy flapped his pause at the still fire mage.

"Right!"

And they left. Natsu heading straight to Lucy's, and Happy winged himself to the guild, to await results.

* * *

Lucy dithered in her apartment waiting. For something.

That something came catapulting through her window.

"YO LUCY!"

"AHHH" Lucy jumped and landed in a ninja pose. "Wha?"

"I love ya too Luce" Natsu stood in the centre of the room and just beamed.

"Wha?" Lucy's arms dropped, as she froze.

"I loved ya before you loved me even" Natsu continued

"Whu?"

"Gajeel helped me realise it. Something 'bout Dragon Slayers and claiming and shit."

"What's happening? Am I dead?" Lucy was freaking out, listening, but still freaking out. She vaguely recalled that day when Gajeel had pulled Natsu away for something, _obviously a chat._

"So, Lucy! Would you like to go on an adventure? With me?" Natsu finished and held his hand out.

Seconds went by, and Natsu dropped his hand, concern drifting across his face "Lucy?" he gently put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her wide eyes.

Lucy blinked her eyes seconds away from watering "Do you, do you mean as a guildmate? A friend?"

"No." Natsu's face was serious.

"Romantically?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... You smell nice." Lucy shuffled forwards into his arms

"Thanks" Natsu moved to fold her in to a hug,

"I would love to go with you" Lucy felt the tears escape her eyes as she smiled.

"It's always more fun when we are together right Luce?"

Lucy nodded, her head against his chest "You are an idiot"

"Oh yeah?" They stood a little further apart, but still close, always close.

"That was the worst confession ever" Lucy flashed a lopsided smile

"Says you!" Natsu laughed

"Hey! That was by accident! Wait, you got naked in front of me on purpose, twice!"

Natsu dodged the well aimed pout "Yeah? Well you always look good, I had to compete"

Lucy's face lit in a blush, _idiot._

There was a beat, "So Lucy, will you kiss me?" _Claimed? _A little voice whispered in the back of Natsu's head.

"Who asks that?"

Regardless of her own complaints Lucy pulled Natsu down by his scarf and placed a calm, quiet kiss on his lips. The feeling of satisfaction rushing through their veins.

Of course, anything involving Natsu didn't stay quiet or calm for long and the two were swept away.

Lucy could only think one thought as her hands grabbed his hair: _I love you.  
_And Natsu felt everything uncoil inside of him when he nipped at her lip, _I love you._

No more words were needed.

* * *

**End.**

**"For me, relationship is very important. I can lose money, but I cannot lose a relationship. The test is, at the end of a conversation or a negotiation, both must smile." - Sunil Mittal**

**(Yes, another quote I am taking great liberties in meaning, who knew businessmen could sound so romantic?)**

**There is one more chapter to be published tomorrow, but it is just short and silly.**

**Again thank you to everyone, as sad as this sounds I reread every review a couple of times just before publishing!**


	8. Chapter 75

**Chapter 7.5**

**I would like to thank (specifically) _MasterGildarts, Ember Reverie, Ushindeshi Mrs I Don't Care, and KarinStalker24_ for their multiple reviews!**

**Thank you, you have made these past weeks very enjoyable!**

* * *

Seconds, minutes, or hours later Lucy couldn't tell, the two made their to the guild to pick up a mission.

"Your hair is a mess… Well messier" Lucy cast a glance at her Natsu

"Whose fault is that?" Natsu swung their joined hands.

"Hmph! Oh did you know that the guild has some sort of gambling den based around us?"

"Nah, didn't notice." Natsu tried not to listen in that much around the guild _eugh the horror or gossip._

"Hm, want to trick them?"

"We tricking Freezer Frills and the Metal Giant?" Natsu's tone managed to convey the image of a man rubbing his hands in devilish glee.

"Most likely." Lucy winked

"What's the plan?"

* * *

The guildhall froze when the two wizards entered holding hands.

"Give me all the money people, mine was obviously closest" Someone's voice broke the silence.

"No way! Mine, you got the situation wrong!" Another yelled

"OI! What are you guys doin'?" Natsu yelled flames appearing from nowhere.

"There was a guild bet on you two getting together!"

"We have been together all this time?" Lucy said, standing closer to Natsu.

"No way, Lucy! We had a whole talk and everything" Gray was confused, _we had a talk right?!_

"Oh that's only because we had never said 'I love you' before" Lucy smiled innocently.

"Yeah and Gajeel, I can't believe you didn't guess!" Natsu cackled.

Gajjel was nonplussed, _what on earth?_ He felt Levy pet his arm.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it. My money. GONE." Romeo lay across a table and bemoaned his lot in life.

Happy just watched and let everyone have meltdown, what? A cat has to have hobbies and this was priceless.

Juvia on the other hand was patting Gray's shoulder consolingly "Excuse Juvia, but she knows you two are joking."

"Damn it Juvia." Natsu pouted, and Lucy looked over to the water mage puzzled.

"Juvia knows because Natsu and her had a heart-to-heart."

"Don't call it that!"

Gajeel shook off confusion and slapped the table, as he wheezed in laughter "Heart-to-heart, help me Levy this is too funny"

Levy just poked his side "nothing wrong with a heart-to-heart"

Gray sent a look in Lucy's direction that said 'I can't believe you tricked me, but well done'

Erza just shook her head and sent a message to Jellal.

Wendy simply couldn't believe she had almost been duped and poor Romeo felt like he had aged 10 years.

Then using his imposing presence, Laxus quieted the guild "This means, the person with the closest bet is... Bixlow"

You could have heard a pin drop in the surprised silence.  
Bixlow sauntered up to Laxus, and took his winnings with a tongue filled grin before grabbing Lissana by the waist and leaving the guild. All without saying a word.

"I can't believe we have just been one upped" Natsu muttered in to Lucy's hair

"I'm genuinely speechless, Bixlow and Lissana? Laxus caring that much about our love lives?"

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and shrugged. _Crazy Guild._

"I will grab a mission, you grab Happy" Natsu changed focus.

"Okay" Lucy caught Juvia's kind smile as she passed and grinned back, _Thanks, so no longer a love rival right!?_

And thus the trio left the guild.

The dragon slayer and celestial mage were hand in hand as they headed into a new adventure, together.

* * *

**Thank you all for joining me on this fanfiction! (08/08/19)**

Below are the songs I basically listened to on repeat while writing this, if you are curious.

Friends Don't - Maddie and Tae (_The inspiration for this fic actually!)  
_Favourite Sound - Echosmith  
Lion - Hearts and Colors  
Mother Tongue - Bring Me The Horizon  
Meet Me In The Woods - Lord Huron  
Someone That Loves You - Izzy Bizu  
Time Bomb - Walk the Moon  
Falling - Yoe Mase  
Rich Love - OneRepublic  
We Are Stars - Virginia to Vegas  
Wildfire - Marianas Trench  
Fire N Gold - Bea Miller  
King - Lauren Aquilina


End file.
